Tú, mi patronus
by DeevYLP
Summary: ¿Cuántos sentimientos pueden pasar por tu mente ante la pérdida de un ser amado? He aquí una muestra.


**ACLARO que los personajes principales de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de nuestra apreciable J.K. Rowling. Por supuesto, la trama de este Fic ¡es mía! ;)**

**NOTA: Si a alguien le agradase mi historia y desearán compartirla en alguna otra red social, sólo pido me informen y claro está, nunca olviden dar créditos al autor. ¡GRACIAS! ;)**

* * *

**Tú, mi patronus**

* * *

Llegué a la sala común de Gryffindor en compañía de Ron pero, en todo el camino no habíamos mencionado palabra alguna, asentí con la cabeza cuando él se despidió de mí en la entrada al dormitorio de chicas, ya ahí, observé como todas dormían plácidamente, y entonces subí a mi dormitorio de Premio Anual, sentí aquel lugar tan vacío, como si estuviese hipnotizada me dirigí hacia la ventana intentando hallar en la distancia algo que, no sé, no sé, no sabía nada.

Seguía sin dar crédito a las palabras de Theodore Nott, tenía que haber una confusión, no podía ser real, tal vez, ¡sí! esto era un sueño, obvio, un sueño, entonces, tenía que recostarme, dormir, tranquilizarme, y al final, al día siguiente despertaría feliz y contenta porque él, Draco Malfoy, estaría vivo, y a pesar de que seguiría casado con Pansy Parkinson, gracias a que su padre Lucius Malfoy, lo había obligado a ello, yo podría verle nuevamente, encontrarlo de vez en cuando por los pasillos del colegio y fingir odiarlo ante todos para no levantar sospechas, ¡claro! tenía que dormir, esto sólo era un mal sueño, quería convencerme de ello.

Me acosté lentamente sobre la cama, miré a algún punto fijo, pensé en tantas cosas, lloré sin saber el verdadero motivo de mis lágrimas, y así fue que quedé dormida, sumida en algún nuevo sueño que me hiciera creer que mi cruda realidad era inexistente.

* * *

Estaba decidida a no bajar, sin embargo, evadir la realidad no me ayudaría en nada, con el pensamiento de afrontar lo sucedido, llegué al gran comedor, en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban Parvati y Harry, me senté un poco distante de ellos, para no tener que mencionar palabra alguna.

Miré cuando el profesor Dumbledore llegó, venía en compañía de la madre de Draco, pude notar que ella al igual que yo o quizá más, había llorado la ausencia de su hijo, el director comenzó a hablar atrapando la atención de los estudiantes que hablaban alrededor con tan sólo pronunciar un "¡SONORUS!", las voces se acallaron y al fin tomó la palabra.

– Es casi el fin de otro curso… – dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirando a todos y haciendo una pausa mientras miraba a la madre de Draco, yo por mi parte ponía atención en cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca – Son muchas las cosas que quisiera deciros esta noche, pero quiero antes que nada, lamentar la pérdida de una gran persona que debería estar ahí sentada… – señaló con un gesto hacia la mesa de los Slytherin – disfrutando con nosotros este banquete. Ahora quiero pedirles, por favor a todos, que os levantéis y alcéis vuestras copas para brindar por Draco Malfoy... – muchos lo miraron extrañados, seguramente se preguntaban a que se refería, otros al igual que yo, se levantaron alzando su copa y diciendo "¡Por Draco Malfoy!", apenas y había podido pronunciar aquello, pues un nudo en mi garganta se había formado, por otro lado pude notar que de la misma manera que en mí, en Narcissa Malfoy y en Pansy Parkinson, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, el porqué, cada una lo sabíamos, ellas bajaron la vista, todos se sentaron nuevamente, al sentarme, yo miré un punto dijo en la mesa, me puse a recordar tantas cosas, desde las peleas con aquel chico altanero y pedante, hasta los momentos de felicidad que encontré a su lado, sonreí un poco y de nuevo volví a prestar atención al director.

– Draco ejemplificaba muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a la casa de Slytherin... – proseguía Dumbledore – Era un chico inteligente, con audacia, siempre luchó por obtener lo que más quería, puedo estar seguro de que hasta el día de su muerte, así fue Draco Malfoy, sé que amigos y familiares están afligidos por su tan repentina ausencia, y lo conocieran bien o no, también sé que muchos de ustedes le extrañaran, ahora creo que todos tienen derecho a saber qué fue lo que sucedió… – los estudiantes lo miraron fijamente, el director giró para mirar a la madre de Draco – el médico que lo examinó esta mañana, ha dicho que su muerte fue, por causa natural, un paro cardíaco fulminante… – hubo una larga pausa – ahora bien, debo concluir diciéndoles, que para aquellos que creían que la muerte llega con la vejez, se equivocan, en realidad la muerte llega con el olvido, por ello, deben recordar a su compañero, aquellos más cercanos a él, conservarlo en sus corazones, pues el cuerpo humano muere, pero el alma y la esencia permanece… – "obvio que recordaría a Draco, obvio que lo guardaría por siempre en mi corazón, lo amaba y eso no iba a cambiar por nada, la muerte no nos alejaría, porque un amor así, nunca se olvida" pensé al momento en el que el profesor Dumbledore hacía una pausa – en verdad jóvenes estudiantes, yo sólo deseo que, tengan una hermosa vida, disfrútenla día con día, sean felices y, amen sinceramente, ya que nunca se sabe cuándo será nuestro último segundo de vida… – extendió sus manos para aparecer el banquete sobre las mesas y se sentó junto a la madre de Draco.

* * *

Desperté desde muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, con los ojos completamente hinchados, me pesaban demasiado y era obvio el por qué, había llorado casi toda la madrugada hasta quedarme profundamente dormida, recordaba cómo la noche anterior, cuando el profesor Dumbledore daba por finalizado su discurso, él había hecho aparecer la cena sobre nuestras mesas, sin embargo yo la había mirado con desgana, no había querido probar bocado alguno, pues después de lo mencionado por él, era un hecho que Draco Malfoy estaba muerto, jamás lo volvería a ver, sólo permanecería vivo en mis recuerdos, había observado a mi alrededor para mirar cómo todos los demás permanecían silenciosos o al menos yo eso creía, había notado cuando Pansy y minutos después la Sra. Malfoy habían salido del lugar, y había comprendido perfectamente el por qué, ellas no habían podido tolerar aquella situación, estaban destrozadas tanto como yo, pero no eran de las que lo mostraran abiertamente, me había conmocionado demasiado el pensar en su dolor, y yo había decidido actuar de igual forma, ya que tampoco había podido soportarlo por más tiempo.

Me había acercado a donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de mi amado Draco y había dejado sobre él una rosa negra, aquella hermosa rosa negra que me había anticipado en conseguir días antes cómo parte del regalo que le haría en su cumpleaños, y había salido del comedor, dejando atrás miradas fijas que me observaban con obvia curiosidad.

Ahora estaba recostada sobre mi cama con expresión vacía, estaba consciente de que las clases ya habrían dado inicio, más no me importaba si asistía o no a ellas, había tanto que asimilar, tanto que digerir.

– ¿Un paro cardíaco? – me cuestioné sobre la causa de la muerte de Draco, era ilógica, él era un chico sano. Bueno, los últimos días lo había notado pálido, seco, cómo si el único motor de su existencia fuera únicamente el hecho de seguir respirando, pero era obvio que nada más lo alimentaba, cuánto pesar habría guardado para sí mismo, que le había llevado a la muerte por toda esa guerra de emociones de las cuales no tenía manera de liberarse, por qué no se acercó a mí para hablar sobre todo eso, sabía que contaba conmigo para todo.

Apreté con fuerza mi almohada, tanto, que de tener vida aquel objeto, yo ya se la hubiese arrancado, comencé a estrujarla, desgarrarla, hacerla pedazos, me sentía tan mal y no sabía cómo desahogar todo lo que tenía en mi interior, por un momento me percaté de que tal vez, Draco había estado como ahora yo, quién no iba a morir por estar así, este sufrimiento era insoportable, me levanté y empecé a caminar llevándome las manos a la cara por la desesperación, por la impotencia de saber que yo no había hecho nada, nada por él, que valiera la pena.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿POR QUÉ? – grité arrojando hacia la pared lo primero que tuve en mano – ¡Maldito sea mi destino… que así como me da las cosas me las quita! … – y es que en verdad, cuando parecía tener todo en la vida de repente se esfumaba, me había pasado cuando Draco me había declarado su amor, que una boda forzada me lo arrebataba cruelmente por aquel juramento inquebrantable, y luego, cuando después de mucho tiempo de rogar que mi padre saliera con bien de su enfermedad, el destino me decía "ok aquí está tu padre perfecto y sano", ¿Pero a cambio de qué?, en su lugar se llevaba a mi amado Draco, eso no era justo, no lo era.

* * *

Había logrado introducirme a la mansión Malfoy, el profesor Dumbledore, me había informado sobre la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo ahí para el funeral de Draco, conocía las protecciones del lugar, dado que ahí habíamos estado prisioneros Harry, Ron y yo en el pasado. Durante el tiempo que había durado el evento, me había mantenido escondida bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, la había tomado sin su permiso esperando no se molestara, sabía que entendería mi apuro.

Cuando todos se retiraron, me acerqué a la tumba de Draco, las lagrimas habían caído silenciosamente al recordarlo con las palabras que sus padres habían pronunciado, era increíble el amor que le tenían, y que a veces demostraran no tenerlo, o tal vez, no habían encontrado nunca la manera de expresarlo realmente.

– Draco amor… – me quite la capa – no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido, yo… – un nudo se formó en mi garganta – yo, te amo… – fue lo único que pude decir en primer momento, comencé a sollozar fuertemente, me lleve las manos a la cara – no es justo que la vida te haya sido arrebatada… – comencé a decir – teníamos tantos planes juntos, separados, pero juntos y, ahora no podre seguir sin ti, ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué? – abracé con fuerza la lapida, creyendo que era él a quien abrazaba, después me aleje, me puse de rodillas frente a la corona de rosas que su madre había puesto, las acomodé lentamente para darles una mejor forma y, con un hechizo, las teñí de color negro, un color que me recordaba tanto a él, y no por lo oscuro, sino por la capacidad de vivir detrás de una sombra no deseada – jamás pensé que este dicho valiera la pena, pero así será, de cierta manera después de todo, nos fue corto el amor… y será largo el olvido…

Terminé de hablar llena de nostalgia y tristeza, y cuando creía que las cosas no podían empeorar, de repente el Sr. Lucius Malfoy estaba detrás de mí, la discusión comenzó, llegó la Sra. Malfoy y peor fue mi tormento pues, esa noche, dormí en la mansión Malfoy, en las mazmorras, había tenido una plática tensa con la madre de Draco, ella al igual que su marido, me culpaba de haber asesinado a su hijo, de haber sido el motivo por el cual él hubiese decidido morir.

Obviamente yo sabía que eso no era cierto, que después de enterarme del juramento inquebrantable que le habían practicado en su boda, yo me había resistido a tener contacto con Draco, ambos habíamos acordado ser fuertes y no dejar que nuestros deseos se apoderaran de nosotros, de lo contrario, nos arrepentiríamos de ello.

* * *

En los próximos días, mi vida tornó más oscura, nuevamente me vi involucrada en un suceso que había estado fuera del alcance de mis manos y de lo que yo pudiese imaginar sucedería. Por eso, hoy, después de que el día de ayer el profesor Severus Snape, nos informara acerca del contenido que presentaríamos en los EXTASIS para aprobar su materia, yo había estado estudiando toda la tarde, nada que al resto de mis compañeros y amigos les pareciera extraño, pues esa acción era una característica muy particular mía, que de cierta manera había dejado de poner en práctica por un tiempo, sobre todo en los últimos días, en los últimos 15 días.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi gran esfuerzo, no lograba concentrarme del todo, aún retirándome de la biblioteca y dirigiéndome a un lugar solitario para poder pensar con claridad, eran demasiados los pensamientos que me inquietaban, así que, mis esfuerzos eran en vano, las ideas que invadían mi mente, me tenían fuera de sí, primeramente, la muerte de Draco, que sin duda alguna aún no la asimilaba como debería, pues una parte de mi, aún anhelaba que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño, sólo eso, pero no lo era.

También me quedaba duda acerca de mi plática con la Sra. Narcissa Malfoy, sabía que era absurdo creer que después de lo dicho en aquel lugar, ella cambiara su actitud conmigo, pero, había esperado que en estos días, un nuevo encuentro se diera entre ella y yo.

Luego estaba pendiente mi plática con Nicholas McMahon, aquel chico que siempre me había parecido sospechoso, que siempre me había dado mala espina y, que lamentablemente, por desear saber cuáles habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones para conmigo desde un principio, había traído consigo una desgracia más, la muerte de... Charlie Weasley.

– ¡Estúpida! – me reprendí a si misma, reconocía que había actuado de mala manera, que había sido imprudente, salir de ese lugar sola, había ocasionado una tragedia de la cual me sentía muy culpable, pero, y si hubiera permanecido ahí, ¿no hubiese sido igual?, ¡claro! que lo hubiese sido, esa demente no se habría detenido, me odiaba, no tolera mi presencia, tanto como yo no toleraba la suya, aunque, obviamente, tal vez, Charlie no hubiese sido el afectado, sino otra persona, ¿pero quién?, ¿y si en lugar de él, hubiese sido alguno de los gemelos?, el resultado hubiese sido el mismo entonces, y todo por mi culpa.

– Si estuvieras aquí… – dije queda y tristemente pensando en él, en Draco, esta carga de culpa me sería más liviana a su lado, yo lo sabía, sus abrazos me reconfortarían, un abrazo suyo – Istvan – pronuncié aquel nombre y suspiré inesperadamente, ¿Istvan?, pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo?, y entonces, he ahí mi nueva y más grande incógnita, Istvan Kertész, ¿quién era realmente ese chico?, extrañamente había estado en el lugar de los hechos, atacando a Bellatrix Lestrange, pro… ¿protegiéndome?, ¡Merlín!, ¡nooo!, esa idea era producto de mi delirio del querer sentirme segura, obviamente él se encontraba ahí por alguna razón, por alguna gran extraña razón, ¿cuál?, no podía saberlo.

– Poción para limpiar heridas… – retomé la lectura del libro de pociones que tenía en mis manos, tenía que elegir una para presentarla el día de los EXTASIS – Ingredientes… gotas de sangre de dragón… – me detuve y sonreí, "dragón… ese era el significado del nombre de mi Draco", pensé y seguí leyendo – … gotas de sangre de dragón PURAS… – nuevamente me detuve, "Draco era sangre pura", sonreí – … hielo seco… – así había parecido ser el corazón de Draco, cuando yo no me había dado la oportunidad de tratarle y conocerle realmente, y de hecho sabía, que con el poco tiempo que había estado a su lado, no le había conocido tanto como creía, de lo contrario, no lo hubiese mantenido ni un solo instante lejos de mí, y tal vez así, él estaría a mi lado en estos momentos.

Me levanté dejando el libro sobre la banca, me percaté que ya había anochecido, ¿desde hacía cuánto tiempo?, desconocía pero, en ese lugar tranquilo, dónde el aire suave y la luz de la luna filtraban por los grandes huecos que pretendían parecer ventanas, cerré los ojos y sonreí, sin pensar, saqué mi varita e impulsivamente, conjuré un hechizo – Expecto Patronum… – me sorprendí por mi actuar, pero más sorprendida quedé al notar la figura corpórea que obtuvo mi patronus, era él, mi dragón, altivo, elegante, ¡felíz!, me lleve mis manos a mi boca para ahogar mi expresión de evidente sorpresa, lágrimas alegremente traviesas rodaron por mis mejillas mientras veía cómo aquella nueva forma que había adoptado mi patronus, caminaba, lanzaba fuego, extendía sus alas, y finalmente, volaba hacía la oscuridad del cielo, mientras yo observaba sonrientemente el suceso – Te amo Draco Malfoy… SIEMPRE te amaré…

* * *

**Espero que este escrito haya sido de su agrado. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, buenos y/o malos, no hay problema mientras sean constructivos. ;) También los invito a visitar mi perfil para acceder a mis historias, tanto las creadas por mí como las que son mis favoritas, escritas por respetables autoras de esta comunidad FF.**

**Debo mencionar que este relato fue inspirado por mi participación en un Role Play, donde interpreto a los personajes de Hermione Granger & Albus Dumbledore. La historia que hemos formado ha sido dramática como podrán notar y los personajes que ustedes desconozcan, son aquellos que hemos creado en dicho Role Play, para apoyar con nuestra novela Dramione.**


End file.
